Alvin Pavlov
"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin...it is quite simple to see that McKenzy is my daughter. But Alvin...the boy has a volatile temper and whereas McKenzy and I prefer the underhanded and the intrigue, Alvin prefers to run at the problem headfirst, with a gun and a suit of armor. Sometimes I wonder...from where do these 'traits' stem?" -excerpt from one of Joseph Hightower's audio diaries Introduction 'Alvin Pavlov '''is the son of Joseph Hightower, produced artificially using DNA samples in much the same manner as his sister, McKenzy Tandi. Like McKenzy, Hightower considers Alvin one of his top lieutenants, and often calls upon him for his special skillset. However, unlike Tandi (who specializes in politics and schemes), Alvin is a fighter, who serves as his father's "personal gun". He is often utilized as a last resort when Tandi "cannot deliver". In reality, Alvin is actually the son of Elena Trotskaya, unwittingly conceived when she began an affair with Hightower at "Timelord" Alphonse's "humble request" - thirty years before she was even born. This created a serious (yet mostly non-harmful) time paradox, resulting in Alvin's creation and forever altering both canons. The only person aware of the paradox is Trotskaya, and even then, only her altcanon persona. Background When Hightower opted to create McKenzy, he utilized DNA from both him and Alyssa Violet. He created Alvin in much the same way, however, he used DNA from one "Mademoiselle Pavlova" - a mysterious figure from his past. To quote him in regards to Pavlova... ''"She was a stranger who somehow found her way into my private birthday celebration. June the 28th, 2092. She entered my life at a...complicated period. Alyssa had died not too long ago, and I was slowly growing more cynical. But somehow, and for whatever reason...I was captivated by her. And, just as soon as she entered my life...she was gone. Vanished without so much as a trace." In order to "preserve her legacy to some extent", he used a sample of her DNA (a small lock of hair left behind - also done at Alphonse's request), effectively making Alvin the child of Pavlova - in reality Elena Trotskaya, transported back in time due to Alphonse's "boon" to her. wip Personality At first glance, it isn't hard to see that Alvin takes more after his mother than his father. Like both of them, he is extremely ruthless in pursuing his goals, rarely lets emotions cloud his judgement, and speaks in an eloquent, educated manner. However, unlike Hightower, he possesses a pretty hot temper that shows well when under stress. Like his mother, he generally shuns matters of intrigue in-favor of blunt solutions, often utilizing violence and terror as necessary. However, despite the differences with his father, Alvin remains loyal to him, and like McKenzy, seeks his approval when at all possible (though unlike his sister, he seems to know the time and the place for it). He maintains fairly good relations with McKenzy, though they often come to heated disagreements on solutions and the like (often requiring the intervention of their father to solve whatever problem they were bickering over). He is also exceedingly gifted in combat, as Hightower "trained him in the best manner", including various Rangers, Zealots, and Black Guards. He is reportedly capable of going "toe-to-toe with Harrigan", provided the circumstances prove adequate. Whether or not this innate fighting skill comes from his martial mother is a mystery, though it can be assumed it is a factor. Physical Characteristics , c.2174]] wip